


Extremamente provocante

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Choque de Cultura - Freeform, IngáTowner, M/M, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Cinco vezes em que Rogerinho viu Renan usando shorts curtíssimos por acaso e uma vez em que ele usou especialmente para Rogerinho.





	Extremamente provocante

**Author's Note:**

> AQUELE DISCLAIMER QUE VOCÊS JÁ SABEM: Isso é ficção, com personagens e não com atores, zero compromisso com o canon de CDC, escrito só pra alegrar a galerinha e pá. O casal é IngáTowner, mas tem um pouquinho de sprinterkombi porque ninguém resiste.
> 
> Essa fic é de presente para a Lobsterisk. POR QUE? Por que eu quero e não preciso de data pra dar um presente para essa linda. Outra grande amiga e excelente escritora que o fandom me trouxe. Eu amo seu jeito de escrever, você faz magia com as palavras e a cada fic se supera. Sério, você conseguiria transformar uma cena como "fulano foi na padaria" em poesia, e com aquele ar melancólico lindo que só você sabe fazer!!! Você é a rainha do Starry Guitar e eu realmente gostaria de escrever uma pra você, mas por enquanto sou muito poser para enfrentar um desafio desses hasdvgh Então vim aqui na humildade executar um promptzinho que você me deu, pra expressar um pouco do meu carinho por você. Você é uma das pessoas mais criativas, engraças e carinhosas que eu conheço. Você me inspira, como pessoa e como escritora. Quero você na minha vida por muito, muito mais tempo.
> 
> E aquele agradecimento especial que não pode faltar: Naná dos Demônios, porque dos Anjos que não é, por betar isso aqui e me ajudar a aparar as arestas
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

I.

 

A primeira vez que Rogerinho viu Renan usando os tais famosos shorts curtíssimos, extremamente provocantes, mal reparou na tal vestimenta.

 

Fora completamente por acaso que passava de Sprinter perto da escola onde Renanzinho estudava e mais por acaso ainda viu o pequeno, seu pai e mais uns dois caras desconhecidos. Explicando melhor a cena, Renan dava golpes dignos de filmes do Bruce Lee em dois homens com maior estatura e largura do que ele. 

 

Rogerinho parou seu veículo, admirado com a cena, vendo seu amigo acabar com os caras que tentavam se proteger com os braços, enquanto tentavam fugir.

 

\- E que isso sirva de lição pra vocês! - Renan gritava para os homens. - Ninguém rouba o lanche do meu filho assim não, ‘cês fiquem longe de Renanzinho ou acabo com todo mundo aqui! 

 

Pessoas das casas próximas com a barulheira tinha se aglomerado nas janelas, parecendo mais apreensivas do que qualquer outra coisa.

 

Mas Rogerinho só conseguia pensar em como admirava a atitude do colega piloto.

 

\- Ô Renan! - Gritou pela janela. - Isso foi foda pra caralho! Tu acabou com eles!

 

Renan se virou para ele, sorrindo.

 

\- Tem que cuidar da cria, né, ô Rogerinho. - Passou a mão na cabeça de Renanzinho, na época por volta de uns 10, ou pelo menos era o que estimavam. - Vê se vou deixar alguém tocar na minha sopinha de abóbora.

 

\- Mandou muito, Renan! Parabens aí pela iniciativa. Quer uma carona até em casa?

 

\- Precisa não, tamo pertinho! O menino tem que andar, acabou de tirar o gesso das pernas, tem que exercitar!

 

\- Tá certo mesmo! -  Acenou rapidamente para a dupla. - A gente se vê. Se cuida, ô Renanzinho.

 

A história da cena se espalharia pelo bairro. Aparentemente, no final das contas, Renanzinho, cego de um olho, confundira os atacantes e Renan teria atacado transeuntes normais. Depois daquilo, todos passaram a conhecê-lo como o “maluco do shortinho”. 

 

Mas, para Rogerinho, aquele dia sempre seria marcado como um dia em que mais do que nunca sua admiração e respeito por Renan crescera. Era comum que contasse essa história como se fosse a coisa mais épica que já vira e enaltecesse as qualidades do amigo.

 

II.

 

A pelada do sindicato era algo certo, pelo menos uma vez ao mês rolava. Juntava todo mundo numa tarde de domingo, geralmente com os times já mais ou menos escolhidos. A melhor parte era que ninguém tinha medo de passar vergonha - um bando de homens quarentões ou mais, com a forma física prejudicada, cujo fôlego acabava em menos de meia hora e o resto do jogo era apenas na base de muito esforço

 

Mas isso não impedia de ser um jogo super competitivo e Rogerinho, viciado em ganhar, já selecionava seu time de ante mão. Julinho e Renan eram garantidos no seu time, mesmo quando jogavam mal, pelo menos eles entendiam o que Rogerinho queria que fosse feito quando começava a esbravejar e fazer gestos obscenos em campo. Sempre bom ter alguém com tamanha intimidade por perto. E também tinha o fato de podia sair na porrada com Julinho por qualquer erro sem perder a amizade.

 

Maurílio nunca ia nas peladas. Não curtia muito futebol e como era um verdadeiro perna de pau, Rogerinho o liberou para faltar mesmo. Não queria por ele no time por pena.

 

Naquele domingo, durante um intervalo do jogo necessário para retomar o fôlego, Rogerinho já suando bem na camisa do flamengo, foi se refrescar no bebedouro do local. E foi quando ouviu uma conversa de uns caras do outro time.

 

\- Pô mas tu já reparou que o Renan só vem de short pra cá? Tipo, shorts bem curtos. - Um deles falou, tomando água de sua própria garrafinha plástica. Estavam de costas para Rogerinho e nem o viram lá, com certeza.

 

\- O da Towner, né? Porra, eu não ia falar nada não mas parece que ele tá tentando imitar aqueles jogadores dos anos 60 sei lá. Dá até medo de chegar muito perto, vai que você vê algo que não queria sem querer. - O outro respondeu, com um risinho.

 

\- E antes dele fazer a cirurgia lá da bariátrica já era assim! Parece que ele quer ficar mostrando as pernas pra todo mundo, bem bizarro!

 

Rogerinho não se aguentou mais, se aproximando e botando as mãos pesadas nos ombros dos homens, que rapidamente se viraram para ele, assustados ao reconhecê-lo.

 

\- Que merda ‘cês tão falando aí! Se o Renan quer mostrar as pernas tem que mostrar mesmo! Se é qualidade é pra mostrar! Tem que ter vergonha do corpo que tem não, vocês que são tudo cigano!

 

\- Pô, Rogerinho, a gente só tava comentando, num era preconceito não! - Um deles tentou se defender, erguendo as mãos, já se preparando para usá-las de escudo no caso do piloto decidir descer a mão nele.

 

\- É sim! E vocês não falem mais de Renan assim, que se não acabo com a raça de vocês! Pilota melhor que ‘cês dois juntos e ficam de graça! Tinha que ter vergonha! Agora vão lá elogiar os shorts dele lá pra aprender.

 

Os dois acabaram indo, sussurrando um “sim, Rogerinho”  meio nervosos com a perspectiva de ter que lidar com um Rogerinho raivoso. Ou melhor, mais raivoso.

 

Rogerinho ficou observando a distância, de braços cruzados. Os dois foram até Renan e falaram qualquer coisa que fez Renan sorrir. Agora sim estava satisfeito. 

 

O que era bonito tinha que ser mostrado e se Renan gostava de mostrar as pernas por aí, Rogerinho ia apoiar com a veemência e agressividade de sempre.

 

III.

 

Estava saindo do sindicato quando encontrou Renan, indo na direção contrário. Ele parecia meio irritado e claro que Rogerinho se meteu.

 

\- Que cara é essa aí, ô Renan? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não ia ficar uns três dias fora pra fazer transporte prum show aí no interior?

 

\- Tô voltando de lá agora, ô Rogerinho. Acontece que eu fiquei sabendo que era show anos 80, muita gente da minha idade, me preparei todo, pensando que ia rolar alguma coisa, aproveitar uns hitzinhos bons pra dar uns beijinhos e não deu em nada!

 

\- Pô, Renan, foda isso.

 

\- Fiquei indignado. Levei só shortinho curtíssimo pra usar e não atrai um olhar!

 

Com essa frase, Rogerinho automaticamente olhou as pernas do colega que estava, de fato, usando um shortinho jeans curtíssimo, de fato extremamente provocante. Não entendia como o amigo não tinha desencalhado, umas pernas daquelas, lisinhas, bem cuidadas?

 

\- Vai ver que nem era gente que valesse a pena, ô Renan. - Respondeu, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos. - Deve ser gente que usa Uber no dia a dia.

 

\- ‘Cê tem razão, Rogerinho, eu vou é guardar pra uma outra vez. - Renan parecia já esquecer o acontecido, a expressão suavizando. - Agora deixa eu ir que tenho assunto aí a resolver.

 

\- Beleza, Renan, se cuida.

  
  


IV.

 

Era Carnaval, o auge da mistura do sol ardente carioca e calor humano. Rogerinho particularmente não era muito fã por conta da música. Sem falar que, ambiente de bloco, é ambiente de drogas. Mas, como um bom profissional, continuava fazendo transporte mesmo nessa época. Que se dane se depois ia ficar tirando glitter da Sprinter o resto do ano, o dinheiro que se ganhava nessa época valia a pena.

 

Aliás, não era o único que fazia isso, seus colegas do transporte alternativo compareciam em peso. Só que, para seu desgosto, não precisava se embrenhar em blocos para saber que Julinho, Maurílio e Renan com certeza estariam curtindo por aí. Até Simone pulava carnaval nessa época do ano!

 

Só lhe restava ficar de braços cruzados, emburrado dentro da Sprinter, numa vaga definitivamente irregular enquanto esperava o bloco acabar.

 

Já estava começando a pescar, os olhos pesando quando alguém bateu no vidro da Sprinter. Rapidamente se ajeitou no lugar; Um profissional não ia ser pego desprevenido assim, mas relaxou quando olhou e viu que era Renan.

 

Abriu o vidro, se inclinando pra fora.

 

\- Qual é, Renan, que que você t---- Que fantasia é essa, ô Renan? 

 

O piloto estava de shortinhos vermelhos, suspensório e sem blusa alguma e um capacete. E um extintor de incêndio do tipo que se tem em carro, que agora Renan agitava em sua direção.

 

\- Bombeiro, ô Rogerinho! Tive essa ideia quando vi esse negócio lá em casa, ainda não tinha jogado fora depois que tirei da Towner e decidi usar pra alguma coisa. Mas aí né, carnaval tinha que ser bombeiro sexy.

 

Rogerinho ficou em silêncio por alguns poucos segundos.

 

\- Boa ideia, ô Renan. Reciclagem esse negócio, tá na moda. 

 

\- É, eu sei, sou uma pessoa muito criativa. Mas ó, tava chatíssimo lá, tô até me arrependendo, viu?

 

\- Por que? Tu não tava com Julinho e Maurílio?

 

\- Difícil ficar com aqueles dois né. Beberam um pouquinho já tão se atracando lá no meio!

 

\- Dava um tapão nos dois! Tem que deixar você excluído não!

 

\- Deixa, ô Rogerinho. Amor jovem é assim mesmo, tem que aproveitar. Eu fico é feliz por eles.

 

\- Maurílio eu aceito, mas Julinho num é mais jovem não, é falta de vergonha mesmo. Mas tudo bem, carnaval tem dessas coisas. E Renanzinho, não tinha vindo com você?

 

\- Deixei sozinho. Tá grande já o garoto, não quero causar vergonha. E tinha aí uns rapazes legais oferecendo bala pra ele, deixei ir. Quando for hora de ir embora eu procuro. Não dá pra sequestrar ele né, tem a obesidade severa protegendo.

 

\- Ah, sim, bem pensado, Renan. 

 

\- Mas eu tava era te procurando.

 

\- Me procurando? Procurando pra quê?

 

\- Queria saber se você não queria sair um pouco daí, curtir. Queria ficar sozinho hoje não.

 

\- Renan, ‘cê sabe que que eu penso de ambiente de música. E nem vim com fantasia nem nada.

 

\- Mas ‘cê tá com a camisa da seleção, Rogerinho! Isso aí é fantasia já, a gente rouba uma panela pra você e vira aquele desfile lá da Tuití.

 

\- Ah não, Renan, quero ser pato não! 

 

\- Então finge que é jogador! Ninguém liga não, ô! E a gente fica longe, ‘cê nem vai ver quem tá cantando.

 

\- Ainda não sei não…

 

\- Vamos, por favor!

 

Rogerinho olhou o amigo. Não costumava ceder pelas pessoas, mas… Era Renan. Numa fantasia muito bem bolada de bombeiro sexy. Ele merecia curtir e ele queria sua companhia. Não custava nada…

 

Suspirou, abrindo a porta. 

 

\- Ok, mas só um pouco! Depois eu caio fora!

 

Renan praticamente brilhava de felicidade.

 

\- Obrigado, Rogerinho, sabia que ‘cê não ia me deixar na mão.

Acabaram passando a tarde juntos. E faziam anos que Rogerinho não pulava carnaval, mas acabou se divertindo. Renan não pegou ninguém aquela tarde e nem Rogerinho. Não que não tivessem rolado oportunidades mas Renan preferiu ficar com Rogerinho.

 

E Rogerinho estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava aliviado.

 

V.

 

Estavam os quatro na praia. Após sair de férias do programa, se mandaram todos para Cabo Frio, ficando numa casa de algum dos primos de Renan que tinha deixado eles usarem o local.

 

Rogerinho, Maurílio e Julinho estavam sentados em cadeiras de praia, tomando cerveja e um espetinho de camarão de origem duvidosa.

 

Renan tinha trazido Renanzinho e estava estimulando o garoto a entrar no mar. O garoto já se afastava bem da praia, mas Renan não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.

 

\- Aí, - Julinho chamou a atenção dos demais, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça indicando uma direção. - aquelas garotas ali tão secando o Renan.

 

Todos olharam na direção que ele indicava, onde um grupo de três mulheres cochichavam entre si e pareciam mesmo estar olhando Renan. Julinho ria como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo e Maurílio abriu um sorriso, mas Rogerinho se manteve sério.

 

\- Alguém tem que avisar essas meninas que Renan só pega parente. - Julinho falou, levando um leve empurrão de Maurílio.

 

\- Ele já parou com isso, Julinho, desde a separação com a mãe do Renanzinho que ele tá parando com isso de primo. Até porque eu acho que ele já pegou todos.

 

\- Parem de ficar falando da intimidade de Renan! - Rogerinho praticamente rosnou. - Essas mulheres tão é de pouca vergonha, tem nada que se meter com Renan.

 

\- Porra e Renan ia perder a oportunidade de pegar três de uma vez? - Julinho argumentou. - Tamo de férias, Rogerinho. E que eu saiba Renan quer ser notado sim, ele veio com aqueles shorts que ele fala que é pra atrair olhar mesmo.

 

\- E você não pode culpar as moças, o Renan tem uma pernas bem bonitas. - Maurílio acrescentou e tanto Julinho quanto Rogerinho olharam feio para ele. - Que foi? Eu tô fazendo um elogio do ponto de vista profissional!

 

Por via das dúvidas, procurou a mão de Julinho e colocou a sua por cima. Julinho voltou a relaxar com o toque do namorado.

 

Rogerinho, porém, nem tanto. Mantinha um olhar meio irritado, observando as moças que pareciam interessadas em Renan. Maurílio tinha razão, Renan era atraente mesmo, principalmente assim, usando só um micro shortinho.

 

Não queria se meter na vida de Renan, geralmente achava que ele podia se virar bem sozinho, ao contrário de Julinho e Maurílio, mas cada vez mais sentia como se a vida amorosa de Renan lhe dissesse respeito sim.

 

Por isso era contra relacionamento, muita dor de cabeça.

 

I.

 

Era uma tarde preguiçosa de domingo, Rogerinho tinha acabado de lavar a Sprinter e agora levava as coisas para dentro de casa. Talvez fosse assistir algum programa de auditório do SBT para passar a noite ou algo do tipo. Mas, foi surpreendido ao ouvir a campainha de casa tocando.

 

Foi até lá, já suspeitando que fosse alguém que não queria ver. Geralmente, os amigos avisavam antes de ir, então, ou era divida ou era Cerginho e nenhuma das opções lhe agradava. Já estava de cara fechada quando abriu e se surpreendeu em ver que se tratava de Renan.

 

\- Renan! Entra aí, não sabia que ‘cê vinha.

 

\- É que eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa. - Renan parecia um pouco desconfortável, coçando a nuca e os olhos muito abertos olhavam em todas as direção e pareciam evitar Rogerinho. Mesmo após entrar na casa, Renan agia um pouco como se fosse a primeira vez que estava ali, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

 

Rogerinho reparou que ele usava os famosos shorts curtíssimos.

 

\- Tá rolando alguma coisa? Algum problema? - Perguntou.

 

Renan se virou para ele.

 

\- Tá tudo bem, se preocupa não. Só queria te visitar, sei lá. Tem problema não, né? ‘Cé tava ocupado?

 

\- Porra, de jeito nenhum. Sinta-se em casa, tu sabe onde é tudo.

 

Renan sentou-se no sofá, parecendo ficar mais confortável. Rogerinho sentou ao lado e ligou a TV. Ficaram conversando, logo entrando num ritmo normal, Renan contando as últimas de Renanzinho e Rogerinho contando da treta que tivera com um motorista de ônibus.

 

Distraído, Rogerinho colocou o braço no encosto do sofá. Seu sofá era relativamente menor que o da casa de Renan, mas sentiu quando de repente Renan chegou mais perto. Continuaram conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas durante um comercial de carro que os dois ficaram em silêncio prestando atenção, Rogerinho sentiu Renan encostar a perna na sua. Não resistiu e olhou para aquelas belas pernas, imaginando como seria fácil por a mão naquela coxa e se perguntando se, se fizesse isso, tudo continuaria o mesmo. 

 

  * \- Rogerinho, a gente precisa conversar. - Renan falou de repente e Rogerinho olhou para ele, se surpreendendo um pouco ao ver o quanto estavam próximos.



 

  * \- Claro, Renan, pode falar.



 

\- É que ‘cê sabe né, eu sou perspicácia pura. Não dá pra esconder as coisas de mim que eu saco tudo logo. Que nem quando eu fiz com Julinho e Maurílio.

 

\- Eu sei, acho incrível sua capacidade de manter um olho em tudo, Renan.

 

Renan deu um rápido sorriso com o elogio.

 

\- Obrigado, ô Rogerinho, mas o que eu tenho pra falar é bem sério.

 

\- Pode falar.

 

Renan pareceu apreensivo novamente, desviando o olhar rapidamente mas logo se encheu de coragem de novo.

 

\- ‘Cê tá afim de mim, Rogerinho.

 

Rogerinho nem se incomodou que aquilo fosse uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

 

\- Porra, tô mesmo. Tá visível assim?

 

\- É que eu sempre reparo em quem nota minhas pernas. É quase instinto.

 

\- Eu não queria te tarar, tu ficou irritado? - Tentou se afastar, mas Renan segurou seu braço.

 

\- Imagina, ô. É pra tu notar mesmo, tava doido pra conseguir uns olhares seus. Eu vim na verdade testar minha teoria e ver se tu ia prestar atenção mesmo.

 

\- Ô Renan, só se eu fosse cego pra não te notar. - Mais confortável vendo que não seria rejeitado, deixou que o braço que estava no encosto tocasse o piloto e o puxou ainda para mais perto. - Eu acho que a gente devia ficar junto então.

 

Renan sorriu.

 

\- Era isso mesmo que eu esperava de você.

 

Selaram o acordo com um beijo já há um tempo desejado por ambos. Rogerinho colocou a mão nas coxas de Renan, como estivera sonhando em fazer e ele respondeu mudando de posição no sofá, pondo a outra perna em cima do estofado e abrindo espaço para que Rogerinho se encaixasse entre elas, tudo isso sem desgrudar as bocas. Rogerinho aceitou o convite sem problemas, fazendo Renan se deitar no sofá e ficando por cima dele.

 

Com certeza era um programação bem melhor para um final de tarde que qualquer coisa que passasse na TV aberta.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso aí, espero que gostem, o prompt era maravilhoso e eu tentei ahgsfdhgsfg <3


End file.
